


30 May, 2002

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Bittersweet, F/F, Genderswap Harry, Trans Draco Malfoy, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: The day of the final battle is always difficult for Lyra and Hari, luckily they have ways to cope in these trying times.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	30 May, 2002

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr ask.

The moment she wakes up, Lyra is annoyed. It’s the last day in May, the day of the final battle. It’s been years, but May is always the hardest month for her and Hari and this day is always the worst of it. Every time Lyra thinks about what Hari did, what she _had _to do to save the Wizarding World she wants to be sick. She wants to dig up Dumbledore’s grave and throttle him for asking a girl (her girl) to give up her life like that. She wants to curse his memory and every single person involved in that. Especially her father. But she knows she has to include herself in that group. She’s ashamed, every time she thinks of it. She doesn’t exactly believe in regret, but that she regrets. It’s easy to fall into a depression over it, she knows.

Instead, she rolls over and stares at her girlfriend still fast asleep. There’s something so peaceful about the way she looks when she’s asleep, you’d almost never know what she’s been through. How much she fought for. What she gave up throughout her life. Lyra runs her fingers through Hari’s short black hair. It’s as messy as ever, especially when she’s asleep, but it’s quickly become Lyra’s favorite thing about her.

Hari hums in her sleep, she loves the feel of Lyra’s acrylic nails trailing over her scalp. Were this any other time, she would tease them all over Hari, but today is not that day. Looking at the clock on the bedside table she sees it’s just past noon. Which is just as well, the day before is always spent staying up till 4 in the morning reminiscing. Today is about drinking to forget everything they remembered yesterday. Getting up, Lyra dials up their favorite takeaway spot. Something greasy and quick. She pulls on a pink tracksuit and throws her hair into a ponytail before she heads out the front door to grab an extraordinary amount of alcohol. Hari loves beer, but she’s also partial to a nice whiskey. Lyra prefers straight gin at a time like this, though ever since she started taking hormone potions her tolerance is not great. She’s also recently found a taste for weed. “Muggles really know what they’re doing,” she had said the first time she tried it.

This was slightly harder to procure, one couldn’t simply go into a store and buy it, and despite all the plants and potions one could get in Diagon Alley, wizards hadn’t quite caught on to that one. Still, Lyra had found a connection through Pansy’s ex. She texted him to meet her a few blocks from their flat, just after picking up the alcohol. She would never get over how quickly she had picked up Muggle technology and lingo. Or how at ease she felt with it all.

A few minutes later, the man showed up, and the handoff was made. Lyra slipped the two blunts into her bra, and made her way up the street to pick up their takeaway.

It was nearing one by the time Lyra had returned to their flat, and Hari was already awake and playing a video game. Lyra smiled as she made her way across the living room and fell onto the couch. Placing the food and alcohol on the coffee table. Hari grinned as she looked over at her girlfriend. “Hey babe,” she said with a grin.

“Got some supplies for our day,” Lyra said, pulling out a beer from one of the bags.

“Ooh,” Hari took it gratefully, spelling off the top wandlessly. Lyra nearly salivated at the sight. She had always been turned on when her girlfriend did wandless magic.

“Also,” Lyra grinned leaning towards Hari, sitting on her feet as she pulled the blunts from her bra.

Hari grinned, “Oh shit, nice one,” she said pressing a kiss to Lyra’s lips. 

Lyra smirked. “Anything for you my love.”

“And, last but not least, got our favorite takeaway,” she patted the brown paper bag that was sitting in front of them.

“Thank Godric, I’m starved,” she said, pausing the game.

Lyra smiled, “I would have done a stasis charm but…” Lyra only used magic in absolute emergencies. For the first three years after the war, her wand had been snapped and she hadn’t been allowed to do any magic. It had been difficult, to say the least, but she’d been forced to make do without it. She still felt as though she might get punished if ever she dared to use magic these days and so she almost never did. Hari merely smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips, as she pulled out their food and began to eat.

“I love you so much,” Hari said against her lips.

Lyra blushed. “I love you too,” she replied.

The rest of their night was a blur of too much alcohol and eating, playing video games, and smoking weed. It was nearly two in the morning by the time they crawled into bed.

Lyra had almost forgotten what the day was, a win as far as she was concerned. Yawning, she curled up into her girlfriend’s chest and fell fast asleep.

The next morning was always Lyra’s favorite day. 1 June. Hari was hardly a morning person, but she always made it a point to wake up super early, to surprise Lyra with a bubble bath. It had become part of their tradition. Drinking to forget, then just enjoying each other afterward. Sure, they took baths and showers together all the time, but there was something special about this one.

Lyra yawned, her eyes opening the moment she hears the water turn on. She grins, pretending to be asleep, so that Hari will come in, and pepper her face in kisses to wake her up.

She can hear Hari’s footsteps on the hardwood floor as she approaches. Its all she can do not to keep smiling as Hari leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead first. “Wake up my love,” she says in the sweetest voice.

Lyra blushes, fluttering her eyelashes as Hari begins to pepper kisses all over her face. It’s silly, and sappy, and lovely and Lyra is so in love it’s unbelievable. To think how far they’ve come its amazing, she thinks. Hari smiles at her, and holds out her hand. Lyra sits up, staring at it for a moment, remembering their first meeting a decade ago now. She takes Hari’s hand easily, and the two make their way into the bathroom. Hari strips her, slowly, reverently, pressing soft kisses to every inch of skin as it’s revealed. Lyra blushes from her cheeks all the way down her chest. Even after all these years she can’t help but blush when Hari show’s her such affection.

By comparison, Hari makes quick work of her own clothes, merely vanishing them, before she steps into the tub, and all but carries Lyra in with her. Lyra sighs happily, laying her head against Hari’s chest as the warm, fragrant water surrounds them. Plants surround the tub and take up much of the space around their bathroom. Fairy lights dangle freely in whatever free space exists not taken up by plants, and there are a few candles scattered about.

Hari laces their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the back of Lyra’s hand. “I’m so glad we have each other,” Hari says, letting her free hand draw lazy circles on Lyra’s stomach and over her breasts. Lyra nods, pulling both of Hari’s arms around her, to hold her tight. They don’t ever actively speak of what happened. Hari saw a mind healer about it, at Lyra’s behest and that’s enough for her. That, and knowing that despite everything that they’ve gone through, they will always have each other.


End file.
